La Mia Sogna
by Shi Natoka-chan . Nah
Summary: Running away is not a way to live. (Please read the warning.)


WARNING!:

\- It involves violence and suicide, so if these themes can hurt you, please don't read it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

1.

"You brought them to our room again?"

Tsuna's voice is even. He has stopped sounding surprised after the first couple of times Reborn did this.

"We're on the run, Dame-Tsuna. I can't cart every single person who goes after you around town." Reborn can't help the impatience that saturates his words. He has lost their last secret holding yesterday. Now, even the rundown motel they're staying in has been tracked down by these two _bugs_. Vongola's leash has been getting tighter around their neck every single day.

 _Ten years_. He has been keeping Tsuna's safe for over ten years. He's not going to let Tsuna give, now.

"Dame-Tsuna! What are you waiting for!" He snaps again, because Tsuna is staring at the specks of blood on their bed, and Reborn still feel a little sick thinking about what he has done a few minutes ago. But he got the information he wanted. He knows where they should go next, to stay under the radars and be safe for a while longer. That's what matter. Now, if only Tsuna understands why they can't waste their time-

"Yes, Reborn . . ." Tsuna takes his eyes off the mess and steps towards the pair of men on the ground. They're tied, but even if they're not, Reborn wouldn't worry about Tsuna's approaching them. He broke them well. Even if they're still conscious, they won't—

"Reborn . . ." Tsuna's quiet call steals his attention. Reborn's eyes follow to where Tsuna's gaze lingers on. One of the man's apparently truly still awake. His empty fingers twitch, his mouth spasms in silent words. Pleas, probably, those that weren't lost alongside his tongue.

 _Vongola_. So fucking _resilient_.

Reborn strides over and stomps down on the man's head. Once, twice. Blood stains his shoe and makes his skin crawl, but the scout is out for good. Or maybe dead. Even better.

"Do it, Tsuna," he orders, moving away to give the distance Tsuna will need.

To tell the truth, Reborn would rather do this himself. He yearns to shelter the boy he loves from the violence and the darkness that is the mafia. He longs to preserve the smile and the innocence that Reborn has missed fiercely. But not even leaving everything behind could manage that. His Sun Flame is a hindrance. He can't hide their tracks with it.

Only Tsuna can do it.

Tsuna kneels down and touches the fingertips of both hands on the men's bodies. A second to gather his power, then, Flame blazes bright, a tiny explosion inside their motel room. The fire licks over the men's clothes, catching their hair, trailing to every single part of their forms. The smell of burnt flesh is suffocating, but the damage is contained, concentrated. It's also hot enough that in a few seconds all that remain are ashes.

Tsuna doesn't move, staring blankly at the dust beneath his feet. Reborn's heart aches from the sight. He never wanted things to become like this. He wants Tsuna to stop staring at the inevitable.

He ignores the cremated carcass and steps up to Tsuna. He gently takes his arm and lifts him to his feet. Tsuna is still staring downward, so Reborn pulls him into a hug, hiding his face into his chest.

"Good job, Tsuna," he murmurs the praise, unwilling to startle the fragile creature he's holding. Then, even more quietly, he adds, "You can cry if you want."

Reborn wants Tsuna to cry, wants him to wail and yell and share everything that tears his heart apart. He wants those eyes, golden and brown, to regain the emotions they have lost. But Tsuna only shakes his head, whispering, "I want this to be over, Reborn."

To that wish, Reborn can only holds Tsuna closer, clutching him tighter as if it will be enough. To that wish, he can only say, "I'm sorry."

Tsuna doesn't react. Apologies, after all, will lose its traction after spoken one time too many.

Reborn doesn't keep count on the minutes, but it's not too long later before Tsuna shifts.

A pale hand clutches his coat, a gesture familiar to them both. Tsuna lifts his head, leaning closer to Reborn, breathing, "Help me forget . . ."

Reborn understands. He leans down and seals their thought with a kiss. It will never be enough, but for the moment, they can forget.

The bed is stained with blood, but they're already drenched in it, anyway.

1.

The gunshot feels like a bullet to his heart.

Reborn jolts awake, and everything is grey.

No, not grey. Everything is the same, except for the sudden cold, chilling hollow inside his soul.

 _Tsuna_ . . .

Reborn is frozen. He doesn't need to look. He doesn't need to carve that vision into his memory. He _knows_.

Tsuna has slowly slipped away from his grasp. A hole has steadily grown between them, within him. Maybe now, someone finally-

Reborn turns to look.

A pool of blood under Tsuna's head.  
Tear tracks drying on his cheek.  
A pistol clasps in his limp hand.

-No, not someone. It's Reborn. It has always been him who slowly, unmistakably, breaks Tsuna down into nothing.

This time, it's him who cries, it's him who wails, yells, and begs for Tsuna to stop tearing his heart apart.

But it's too late.

It has been too late right from the start.

0.


End file.
